


Whiskey Kisses

by Evil_Sapphyre



Series: Who We Choose To Be [1]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Romance, alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Sapphyre/pseuds/Evil_Sapphyre
Summary: Everything is new for Yumi Ryder: a new galaxy, a new life, and new worlds to explore. Yet, it's the simple things that she finds that she needs the most in her life.





	

For the first time, since Yumi had woken up from her cryo-sleep, she didn’t feel so alone, so lost, in this new galaxy. It was supposed to be the family’s fresh start, but now? It was like she was the only one here, with Dad gone and Scott still in that coma. Even that brief talk with him, it faded into the background, like a distant dream. Who else had there been for her to really talk to since they got here? After her father made her the new Pathfinder?

Chewing on her bottom lip, she kept her eyes ahead at the golden pink sunset of Kadara. Those thoughts were unwelcome right now, as far as she was concerned. She was content to just enjoy the view, in silence with her date Reyes Vidal, as they savoured that whiskey. The same whiskey he’d stolen from Sloane Kelly earlier that evening, with Yumi as his far-too willing accomplice, at least when it came to distractions.

It wasn’t like she hadn’t been aching to kiss him for some time, and the timing seemed all too perfect. Now, now, it was taking far too much of her willpower to not find out how much better he tasted with that whiskey on his breath. Would it be better than the hint of spiced musk that she tickled her nose when she pulled him for that kiss? Or that soft strangled note she knew she heard when she let her teeth tug at his bottom lip when the guard was walking away?

Would she get a similar response if she kissed him right now? She pressed her lips together as she kept her eyes forward still, trying to keep from smiling at just that thought. Granted, Yumi knew well enough that she’d probably need more than just a few kisses to sate her desire, especially from the copious amounts of alcohol they’d already imbibed. It was probably for the best to keep her hands, and mouth, to herself.

“You seem…” His voice cut through her thoughts, as the bottle appeared in front of her face. With a smile, she took it from Reyes, only slightly disappointed that he didn’t let his hand linger against hers during the exchange.. “...distracted.”

“Hmm?”

“Well, either I’ve been the worst date, or…”

She smiled as she took another sip of the fantastic whiskey, letting him worry for maybe a moment that perhaps she was unhappy. It was far from the truth, but he didn’t need to know that much yet. As the liquor warmed her stomach, she rolled the bottle in her hands, glancing at him through the corner of her eyes.  “Just enjoying the view…”

A slight breeze rustled past them, as they sat atop the shipping containers, bringing with it the faint hint of the sulfur springs in the distance. She didn’t quite notice it, as she gazed at the man next to her, her short cropped black hair, fluttering in her face. Reyes reached forward, gently pushing the hair from her eyes, his own eyes lingering long enough for the heat to rise in her cheeks. He flicked his gaze towards the same view of Kadara as he let his hand fall to his lap, a hint of a smirk on his face. “Gorgeous, isn’t it? I sometimes forget…”

“Life gets crazy. It’s easy to forget about the little things.” It wasn’t quite a universal truth, but fuck, it sure as hell should be one. It wasn’t like she was getting to enjoy much of these new worlds they were exploring. There was the constant need, the constant push, for her to be out there, doing it all, giving everything, for the sake of the Initiative.

“And Andromeda?” His voice was soft, questioning, as he met her eyes. It certainly had to be the whiskey making her flush under that gaze. That had to be it. “Does it let you enjoy the little things?”

She shrugged, looking down to the bottle in her hands before she handed it back to him. This time, his fingers lingered against her own, warm and inviting, and she regretted as she pulled her hand away. “It lets me enjoy adventures, explore new places. That’s something right? Makes up for the rest of it.” Oh, fucking hell, that wasn’t going to give a good impression. Nothing like a pity party to entice a man. She cleared her throat and shook her head with a laugh, trying to get rid of the butterflies in her stomach that her words brought. “What about you? Is Andromeda living up to your dizziest daydreams?”

“Yes?” He half chuckled as he looked down to the bottle in his hands. “No? Who knows?” His eyebrows lifted as he stared at the bottle, taking a long drag off of it as he shook his head. “I came… I wanted to be someone.”

The confident smirk was long gone from his face now, and Yumi couldn’t help but just stare at Reyes as he looked out to the horizon. Maybe, maybe he was just as lost, as alone, as she was, despite, well, everything he presented. She scooted closer to him, her thigh pressing against his, as her hand rested on his knee. That spicy musk from earlier wafted to her nose once more, and, God, she just wanted to kiss him again.

Her hand squeezed his knee, and again, she found herself staring into his eyes, eyes almost the same caramel-amber color of the whiskey. A soft smile touched her lips, as she leaned in closer, somehow her voice willing itself into being heard. “I think you’re someone.”

She was certain he said something; it was probably smooth and charming, but she never quite heard the words as his hand brushed her cheek, a soft gentle caress that made the tips of her ears burn. His mouth claimed hers, her lips parting with a soft whimper, tasting the sweet liquor on his breath. She nipped at his tongue as he darted into her mouth, exploring, probing, until she pulled a growl from the back of his throat.

Yumi didn't know if Reyes pulled her into his lap, or if she crawled on top of him. She didn't really care; she wanted him. One hand snaked into her short hair, gripping it firmly as he ripped his mouth from hers. He blazed a trail of hot kisses along her throat, until she whimpered again.

The last of her resolve crumbled, and her hands slipped between them, sliding down his stomach towards his belt. A soft chuckle escaped him, as he scrambled to keep her hands from proceeding. The searing kisses stopped, his breath hot and ragged against her skin. She could feel the smile on his lips, as his words vibrated across her throat.  “Why such a rush?”

“What happened,” her own voice was raspy with her frustration, “to not being a gentleman?” She shifted herself in his lap, resting her hands on his hips as she moved to kiss him again, her lips a fraction from his.

Hands cupped her face, tilting her head until she was almost drowning in his eyes. Was he just toying with her now? Drawing things out to make her squirm more? Fingers trailed along her temple, a tingling sensation traveling from them and straight through her. “I prefer to be less gentlemanly, far more sober.”

“I guess you’ll need to improvise then.” Yumi claimed his mouth this time, teasing him with a flick of her tongue, pressing her body against his. There was the slightest, almost imperceptible hitch in his breath, and that was the sweetest sound of victory she’d heard in a long time. Whatever resolve remained in Reyes seemed to dissipate as he returned her kiss in bruising fashion, only relenting once she gasped for air against his mouth.

Another soft chuckle rolled out from him, against her lips as she tried to catch her breath. He drew his hands down her sides, resting them just on top of her ass. He pressed a kiss against her jaw, and then another just below her ear. “Let’s find someplace more discreet.”

As disappointing as it was to disentangle herself from him, in order to get down from on top of the shipping container, Yumi eagerly followed his lead, as he helped her down. She somehow doubted that they’d make it out of the shipping yard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Chenria for beta-reading this for me. <3


End file.
